The Christmas Angel
by HartesContent
Summary: Georgie and Elvis are back in London to celebrate Christmas. Post "Who Dares Wins" - Continuation in the Elvis and Georgie Forever series. Tony Grounds owns these characters. I am just borrowing for my universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! A special story**

 **for a special time of year - hope you**

 **enjoy x**

 **The Christmas Angel**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Peace and Joy**

"Babe, let's move!" Elvis said as he shrugged his jacket on with a large dose of impatience. Georgie watched his reflection in the mirror of their hotel room and smiled. She had just finished putting the last essential in her hand bag. Her loving husband had ants in his pants.

"Steady on Captain," She said to his reflection. He stopped cold and glared at her. She looked at her watch. "We have _plenty_ of time luv. Give yourself a break!" He just stood there blinking at her and chewing on his lower lip. Then he thrust his hands into his pockets and glared at her some more. Georgie's smile grew even larger. She dearly loved Elvis. He had only seen Laura twice since the terror attack had ended and these past few days spent back in London were a grand holiday for all of them. Tonight they would be spending Christmas Eve together as a family again.

"I don't want to be _late_!" He said simply.

"If it were up to you entirely, we would be there eight hours ahead of time." She said as she reached for her jacket. Elvis beat her to it and in no time was holding it up and helping her to put it on. "I can zip it _thank you_ " She said, rolling her eyes at him. Of course she ended up having trouble connecting the said zipper and was certain Elvis' car keys were going to fly right out of his hand he was jingling them so vigorously. _"Shit!"_

"Need 'elp over 'ere?"

" _No!_! I don't need you fumbling with your big hands!" On the third attempt she was successful. Elvis scanned the room and headed towards the door.

"Ya 'ave everythin?" He said scanning one more time.

"Yes." Georgie answered putting her leather gloves on.

"Sure?"

"Yeeesss!"

He followed her out the door and turned to make certain it was locked. "Hurry up! You're already two seconds behind!" Georgie tossed over her shoulder as she deliberately increased her pace to the lift. It was no surprise that a few broad strides brought Elvis right next to her.

"Funny George." He deadpanned and pushed the lift button, which of course, Georgie had already lit. Her eyes tracked his actions and she looked up at him. Their eyes locked.

"Wha?" He said glancing at watch and taken aback by her stare.

"I would love to have been a fly on the wall the hour before we were wed." She said playfully.

"Meanin?"

She laughed at him as the lift bell rang. "Honestly, I don't get it." He said as the lift door opened and he placed a hand at the small of her back, guiding her on board.

" _You are wound_ _up_ like a top! _Relax!_ " She said.

"I am not!" He said defensively and pushed the first floor button once, then twice.

"Once is enough" Came Georgie's voice beneath her breath.

Elvis rubbed his hands together and looked at her, then chuckled. "Yeah, well, I reckon I am just a bit." Georgie's eyes became dramatically huge.

"Oohh it's more than just a bit. Ya keep this up you'll be losing twenty pounds just from tapping your foot alone!" He grinned at her. His little girl was in a Christmas Pageant this year and she was playing one of her favorite characters, an angel. Elvis was absolutely thrilled to be able to be there for her. Georgie was excited about it as well. She loved Laura and after the events that unfolded in London recently with Debbie, brought all of them closer together. That is what Laura needs, to grow up surrounded by love and the strength of her special family. The peace that now blanketed the city was indeed a Christmas blessing. The Hartes were filled with joy as the lift door opened and they walked out hand in hand into the festively decorated hotel lobby.


	2. Chapter 2 Father and Daughter

**Thank you readers and those following along**

 **with this special Christmas story.**

 **Thank you to those who leave comments**

 **as your thoughts help to inspire the story x**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Father and Daughter**

The children were gathered in the sacristy waiting for the go ahead to venture out to their marked locations. Laura was one of four angels. She was a bundle of energy and torqueing herself this way and that watching her wings flap. "Laura hun, angels are _very_ _serious_." The director said to her.

"Angels are _'appy!"_ The child responded. "They fly over Beflam and sing!"

"Well the angels tonight will _not_ be flying. They are already in Bethlehem you see."

Laura looked at her with intense brown eyes and captured her lower lip between her teeth obviously sizing up the situation. "Will they sing?"

"Yes Laura, you will be singing. Now settle yourself and be ready." Miss Fleming turned away and smiled. This little one most _assuredly_ was a hand full.

Debbie had commandeered seats up close to the performance area. Her parents were there and she was stood watching the door for Elvis and Georgie's arrival. This would be the first meet up between her parents and Georgie. The Simms felt awkward but realized this was the reality that their daughter chose to live with. They could never deny the fact that Elvis stepped up to the plate and accepted Laura as his daughter and truth be told, he was an exceptional father, despite his required absences and disinclination to marry their daughter. It became harder with his move to Hereford and although he remained on home soil he was not in London any longer and the distance was an issue at times. He had a new position and a wife now, but he never neglected his responsibilities to his daughter. He and Georgie would most assuredly have children of their own one day and the Simms felt fairly confident that Laura would always remain an integral part of Elvis' life.

It was starting to snow gently and Georgie pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head. Elvis adjusted his collar for warmth and they both headed towards the front door of the church. It was just one year ago when Elvis and Georgie walked Laura into church on Christmas Eve. He had wanted her to see a Christmas Pageant and now she was participating in one. He could not believe how time had gone by. There was a respectable crowd of folks attending the service and they bobbed and weaved their way through. Programmes were being passed out upon entry and Elvis' eyes missed nothing. The Hartes made their way to the center aisle doorway and were soon greeted by an expressive arm wave close to the manger. Elvis caught sight of Debbie and reached for Georgie's hand. "This way." He said. Georgie looked around then locked on the direction he was taking.

"Alright you two!" Debbie said moving quickly to the couple. Elvis smiled and gave her a pleasant hug and Georgie did as well but her eyes eventually looked beyond Debs to the two adults already seated with their gazes riveted on the new comers. They were a handsome couple. Olivia and Brandon Simms were decidedly wealthy and prim, but seemed open to the evening's festivities. Georgie felt their stares wash over her. It was uncomfortable but nothing she could not handle. She had nothing to feel bad about. This is just the way life played out and everyone seemed to be happy and getting on well. It was Christmas Eve and a very young lady's angelic debut. Debbie took Georgie's hand and led her to her parents. Elvis smiled and followed behind with his hand at Georgie's waist. She briefly leaned into him and then moved forward with Debbie.

"Mum, dad, this is Georgie …..ya know Elvis."

They all lightly chuckled and both parents stood up. Georgie extended her hand and moved closer. Brandon Simms locked hands with her first followed by Olivia. "Pleased to meet you Georgie." They both said.

"Pleased to me you both as well."

"Debbie told us how you helped her and Charlotte after that dreadful explosion. We are very grateful." Olivia said smiling warmly but eyeing Georgie at the same time.

"You are welcome. I'm glad I was there and able to help."

"It's luck you were there!" Debbie said. "You were so brave!"

Georgie smiled and blushed a little, tightening her grip on the shoulder strap of her bag.

"How are you Elvis?" Brandon said reaching a hand towards Elvis.

"Good sir, and you?" Elvis responded gripping the older man's hand.

"Well, quite well. By the way, thank you for your service in London."

Elvis nodded his acknowledgement and gave him his undivided attention.

"The little one is, might I say, _wound up_!" Brandon said placing his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Is she then?" Elvis said grinning and looking down at Georgie.

She leaned into him and said, "Seems she's not the only one."

Elvis grinned all the more. With solemn features, Olivia Simms watched the exchange between the two. "I can't wait to see the costume you made for Laura!" Georgie said to Debbie as the four eventually seated themselves.

"Oh she looks soooo cute!" Debbie said happily. "And she loves her wings!"

"Flying everywhere?" Georgie asked laughing.

"Constantly!"

"So Georgie, how are you feeling? Debbie told us about your Ricin exposure." Olivia asked, leaning forward past Debbie.

"I'm feeling well. Thank you for asking."

"Charlotte will be coming over for Christmas dinner tomorrow along with her boyfriend Clayton, and of course Reginald will be attending as well." Olivia said as she meticulously adjusted the gold bracelets on her wrist. Elvis heard everything that was being said, but his ears particularly pricked at that last statement. Reginald Gawain was Debbie's new boyfriend. Elvis knew about him but had not met him as yet. He was happy for Debbie. She seemed to like the bloke well enough, it just felt peculiar to have another man walk into Laura's life. Georgie could feel Elvis bristle. She knew him like a book and knew that in no uncertain terms Elvis Harte would be conducting a thorough background check on Mr. Gawain if he hadn't done so already.

"Rrrrrreginald. Sounds like a knight from the round table." Elvis smirked under his breath. Georgie's eyes became like saucers and she pretended to almost drop her program so she could nonchalantly elbow Elvis in his side. He jumped and stared at her with questioning eyes but he knew exactly what that well placed elbow meant and he smothered a laugh in response. He looked over towards Olivia but she was absorbed in a conversation with Debbie. Georgie looked at him.

"You are unreal, Ya know that?"

"Well, I do 'ear it loads from you anyway." He said with a lop-sided grin.

"You are going to meet him tomorrow." Georgie said in all seriousness.

"Briefly. Yes. But then we will be making an escape, or rather, exit, as I recall."

Georgie sighed. Elvis smiled and looked inside of his program. There in print was his little angel's name and he felt his heart soar. Georgie watched him. This man who dealt out death and destruction, who kept his countrymen safe without question, was deep down, a loving man, a good father, and the only man she ever wanted as her husband.

The chimes on the organ began to play "O Come Little Children" softly and the interior lights began to dim. All those in attendance made themselves comfortable in their seats. The drone of quiet conversation faded away and the lights dimmed further. The children began to process in. Their ages ranged from four to ten and they were carrying little battery-powered candles. Elvis shifted in his seat and Georgie squeezed his arm lovingly. Soon he caught sight of Laura and Georgie could see his chest swell. The child looked absolutely adorable in her white long-sleeved gown. The golden halo bobbed on top of her head as she walked and the white wings shown brightly as the gold glittered borders captured the available light. Elvis was taking pictures with his mobile. Laura was processing like a little soldier. She was trying so very hard to be serious but all could tell she was thrilled to be doing this. When she caught sight of her daddy the smile that exploded on her face rivaled the light from the candles and Elvis thought his heart would burst. Georgie looked at him. The smile on his face matched Laura's. The love between this father and daughter was priceless. Debbie was taking pictures and Georgie whispered to her.

"She looks beautiful! The costume is lovely!"

Debbie was beaming. Laura was beautiful. She was happy the little one settled herself well enough to process in without much ado, she had been so excited about being an angel tonight.

Elvis and Debbie smiled at one another. "Thanks Deb." He said. She smiled broader in response and nodded her head. Olivia was taking it all in. The children moved into their respective positions and led the congregation in "O Come All Ye Faithful." Everyone was now stood and the lights brightened and Elvis never took his eyes away from Laura. She was singing her little heart out and starting to torque back and forth. She looked over at Miss Fleming once, and then looked at her daddy. She was an angel in Bethlehem tonight and she would be flying over the stable while she sang.


	3. Chapter 3 Do Angels Really Sing

**Thank you** **readers and very kind**

 **reviewers. Fluff warning on this one...**

 **Cause...it's Christmas in London x**

 **:)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Do Angels Really Sing on Christmas Eve ?**

Following the service and pageant the Simms returned home as Olivia had to assure all preparations were in order for the Christmas dinner tomorrow. Elvis and Georgie accompanied Debbie and Laura back to Debbie's flat for a light meal and to spend some special time with little Laura. Elvis and Georgie were sat side by side on the sofa. Elvis leaned over and kissed his wife. "Merry Christmas." He said softly, gazing at her lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Elvis." Georgie said as she returned the kiss.

They could hear Laura in the adjacent bedroom singing a carol from the pageant whilst Debbie helped her into her jammies. The young one was so very excited that Santa would be coming, and also to be spending more time with her daddy. Elvis smiled warmly and looked at Georgie, then leaned back against the cushions and sighed. Laura's tiny voice was lilting and he began to tap his hand on the arm rest. Georgie leaned back as well and Elvis took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He knew this was hard for her. She so wanted a baby to share with him. It would happen, they just needed to wait out.

" I know what you're thinkin." He said softly, rolling his head towards her.

"You reckon." She said wearily yet pleasantly, rolling her head towards him. He squeezed her hand.

"I know." He said with watchful eyes that travelled all over her face. He hoped he would say the right words. "Next year George. Next year you'll be holding _our_ baby on Christmas Eve. That's the way I sorted it out."

She looked at him intently and gently folded her fingers between his. That is not _exactly_ what she was thinking. She was focusing on the negatives, the unfortunate need to wait to conceive. She so wished it was _her_ child that idolized Elvis, despite how very much she loved Laura… What he said was true. If everything went to plan, she would deliver sometime in December. Elvis watched her and his face played out his delight as a magnificent smile lit up his Georgie's face. He smiled then and leaned over to kiss her. "I love you." He said simply. They could hear Laura's singing turn into massive giggles and soon, the little one was skipping into the room wearing cream colored jammies and her white and gold angel wings. Elvis sat up and held his hands out to Laura as she bolted towards him.

 _"I'm flying daddy!"_

"I can see that! Don't fly _too_ high! Daddy won't be able to see ya then!"

"No! I won't!"

Elvis spread his knees apart and Laura wiggled in between trying to climb up on him. He laughed and picked her up. "Do ya want to _really_ fly honey?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. Elvis stood up and held her horizontally, facing down, and spun around. Laura's giggles escalated. He ran across the room and spun her again. The child's laughter could not be contained. "Mummy! Georgie! I'm flying, _I'm really flying!"_

"You are!" the two women said enjoying Laura's fun.

"Don't get dizzy daddy!" Georgie quipped…. Debbie laughed. Both women were seated happily on the sofa and enjoying the child's entertainment.

"Again daddy! _Please!"_ Elvis' grin was contagious. He spun her again and again and his little angel was ecstatic.

xxx

Georgie, Elvis, Debbie and Laura were stood around the small manger set in Debbie's flat. It was time to place baby Jesus in the crib. Elvis was touched that Debbie continued the tradition Elvis and his mum had taught Laura. Debbie handed her daughter the small figurine of the infant and Laura clung to it smiling. Georgie held Elvis' hand as Debbie stepped back and said, "Go ahead." Laura turned and looked at Elvis and her smile became tentative.

"Come with me daddy." She said softly. Her sweet request touched him so deeply he could barely move. Both women watched him. Debbie looked at Georgie and smiled. They both remembered how Laura presented the little statue to Elvis last year. This was such a special moment for all of them. Elvis crawled over to Laura and they both moved towards the manger. The little one held the figurine up so her daddy could help her place the baby in the crib. Elvis towered over Laura as they both knelt side by side. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Georgie could see his face and how he closed his eyes

"It's pretty huh daddy?" Laura said in her sweet voice and she reached for Elvis' hand.

"Yes. It is very pretty honey."

"Daddy?" She asked, holding onto Elvis' hand and looking up at him.

"Wha' honey?" Her hand was so tiny in his and he cradled it gently.

"Do angels really sing on Christmas Eve?" His child's eyes reflected his own, brown and warm and dazed by the wonder of the question. It took Elvis a moment to collect his thoughts, but more importantly, to ride the tide of raw emotion that he felt for his little girl. He slowly swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat and he knew Georgie and Debbie were taking it all in.

"Yes Laura. Angels really do sing on Christmas Eve." He finally said as he mustered a good measure of composure to get the words out.

"How do you know?" Her eyes were unwavering, searching his. Elvis smiled.

"Let me tell ya story, eh?" The little one nodded her head and Elvis picked her up, carried her to a cushioned chair and sat down. Laura wiggled into a comfortable position on his lap, leaning back against his warm chest as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly. Georgie and Debbie watched, completely enraptured by the moment. "There once was a soldier who had to work on Christmas Eve…." Laura looked up at him, then snuggled in closer. Elvis kissed her head and continued. "He was far, far away from home and his family, and those he loved most dear. There were no Christmas trees, or carols or mangers…" Laura's eyes grew large and she frowned.

"No 'spghetti?" She asked as she fondled his arm.

Elvis chuckled. "No sphgetti." He had to pause and rub his eyes. "He was alone for a few hours whilst he guarded his mates as they slept. There were stars in the sky and the wind was whistling through the trees, and he felt very sad."

 _"Why?"_ Laura asked, leaning her head back to look up at him.

"He was thinkin about the ones he loved and could not be with." He said as he smoothed the fine hairs on her head. He cleared his throat. "Then the soldier 'eard a _wee_ voice deep in his 'eart saying, _"I love you."_

"Who was it daddy?"

He paused and cleared his throat again. "It was his little angel. He remembered her voice."

Laura smiled and curled her little hands around his arm.

"Her precious words made his 'eart _sing._ He knew then, he really was not alone on Christmas Eve. The angel's voice sang to him in his 'eart and told him he was loved…. and reminded him that the babe in the manger was born to love all of us." Laura was looking at her daddy with huge eyes and captured by his tale. "That's the gift that baby Jesus gives us on Christmas Eve. His love for us."

"What do we give Him daddy?" Laura asked innocently twirling a strand of hair between her fingers

"Our gift to Him is that we _share_ that love with others. That's why angels sing on Christmas Eve Laura. They tell us about the love of a little Child. And…no matter how sad we may be…for _whatever_ reason, that love is _always_ there." As the words escaped his mouth, Elvis looked at Georgie. She knew _exactly_ what his story meant, their time apart, and now, weathering the storm of waiting to become parents together.

She remembered Elvis telling her earlier that he loved her. He was _her_ angel tonight. Much as Laura was his that lonely time away form home. She got up from the sofa and moved to Elvis and Laura to embrace them and at the same time she reached a hand out to Debbie. The small little family held onto each other and stood around the manger singing "Silent Night." There was happiness and joy, peace and love, and angels really singing on Christmas Eve.

 **Merry Christmas and a Blessed New Year to all!**


End file.
